


If You Leave Me Now

by butiknewhim



Category: DC - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butiknewhim/pseuds/butiknewhim
Summary: You realized your marriage with your husband Henry had run its course when you discovered his various love affairs. you wanted to leave him but not without giving Henry a little taste of his own medicine involving his preferred mechanic Sebastian.





	1. Death of a Bachelor (Prologue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of Henry’s birthday I wanted to do a little fic. This could also serve as a prequel to If You Leave Me Now. Reader is going to be a bit of a “mary sue“ character but just bear with me.

The quick knock on your bedroom door made you jump. You turned around, grabbed a fist full of your white gown and pulled it up being careful not to step and trip over as you made your way to the door.

“Henry, you can’t be here. It’s bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony!” You heard your best friend yell down the hallway followed by stilettos rapidly hitting the hardwood floor. You froze with your hand on the doorknob.

“It will only take a second, please. I need to speak her.” Henry pleaded from behind the door. Your stomach turned as you thought what could Henry possibly need to speak to you about on the day of your wedding. 

“It’s okay.” You called out, shaking the thoughts out of your head. “Henry, could you please close your eyes? I really wanted to see your reaction when I’m walking down the aisle.”

“I will, Darling. I promise.” He agreed. You turned the doorknob and slowly opened the door, giving Henry enough time to close his eyes. 

Henry stood still, his eyes shut and his tuxedo on. Tears flooded your eyes as you reached out to take both his hands in yours and led him in the room. A smile formed on his lips when he felt your warm hands on his, his heart fluttered as he imagined what you looked like in your dress. He wanted to open his eyes and take you in his arms, but he wouldn’t disobey your orders.

“Alright,” You helped him sit on the chair by the dresser. “What did you want to speak to me about?” 

“I wanted to make sure you still loved me,” Henry’s voice broke at the last word and you saw him bit his trembling,  lower lip.

“Oh, Honey. Of course, I do. I love you so much.” You stood in front of him and took his face in your hands. Henry turned his head slightly to kiss the inside of your wrists and placed his large hands on yours. Tears managed to slide out from his closed eyes down his cheek, you ran your thumb over his face to wipe them away.

“I really needed to hear it. I know you’re nervous about starting a life with me and the sudden lifestyle change for you-” He muttered before you interrupted him.

“According to half the guest list, I’m only marrying you for your money,” you joked. 

“Well, I guess there’s nothing to worry about. I’ll leave.” He pretended to stand up and walk out. You chuckled and placed your hands on his shoulders and sat him back down.

“I really needed that laugh,” You sighed. “Henry, if you lost all your money tomorrow, I would still love you. If you told me we had to move to a foreign country and raise goats, I’d do it in a heartbeat. I understand your compromise with big businesses in this city, I get that you have to travel and work excessively. I’m going to hate being away from you when you leave but I’m marrying you for you.”

“Babe-”

“Let me finish,” you placed your hands on his cheeks again. “Now, I know I told you to close your eyes when you came in but I’m going to need you to open your eyes for this.”

“Are you sure?” Henry asked. He knew how much you loved seeing those videos on the internet of the groom reacting to the bride as she walked down the aisle. You teased him that if he didn’t cry with you, you would walk back and enter the room until he did. 

“Please,” You said. Henry opened his eyes and looked at your face first, he leaned back on the bed as his eyes fell on the beautiful white gown. You spun around slowly and he brought his hands to his mouth with more tears sliding down his face.

“You look so beautiful,” He stood up and took another good look at you after being speechless for a few moments. 

“Thank you,” You gave him a small kiss on his lips and resumed your little speech. “There’s no such thing as bad luck, we make our own luck. We’re not going to end up like your parents. We’re not going to let people get into our heads that we don’t belong together, because we do. I love you, we’re going to make this work. Together.”

“You’re right. I have nothing to worry about.” He nodded and took your hands in his, kissing the back of each hand then wrapped his arms around your waist. “How about you and I skip the wedding and get straight to celebrating?” He raised his eyebrow toward the bed and winked. You playfully landed your hand against his chest. 

“Henry!” You felt your blood rush to your cheeks.

“What? I don’t think the guests will notice we’re gone.” He smiled. 

“I saved myself for my future husband all these years, I am not going to give  _it_  up just before the wedding.” You said. Henry chuckled for a moment before turning completely serious.

“Are you nervous about tonight?” He asked. You looked away from him, knowing one glance in his eyes and he would know. “Hey,” He placed his finger underneath your chin and turned your head towards him. “I want you to be honest with me. If you don’t like something you tell me, and if you don’t want to-”

“I want to,” You assured him. “I do, it’s just the nerves getting to me.”

“I’m going to take care of you.” He pulled you in for a sweet kiss.

“Henry, hurry up! Your brothers are waiting for you!” Your best friend called out, he pulled away for a moment.

“One minute!” He brought your lips to his once again, moving them slowly against yours, savoring the last kiss before officially being husband and wife. You smiled at how stubborn he was on leaving.

“Alright, now go. I need to practice saying my vows.” You pushed him away from you softly and grabbed a small note from the dresser counter.

“I will see you later.” He managed to sneak one more kiss in before rushing out the door.

* * *

Henry insisted on carrying you inside the hotel room, bridal style even if it was just for a few steps. You clung to his body, arms around his neck as he walked through the presidential suite he ordered and placed you down on the king-sized bed. His hands tugged desperately on the tie around his neck as he struggled to take it off.

“Henry, you left the luggage in the hallway.” You reminded him. His eyes widened as he sprinted out the door and returned with both suitcases and kicked the door shut with his foot. The door slammed shut loud enough to make the frames on the wall shake for a moment.

“Shhh.” You giggled, standing up on the side of the bed and reached for your suitcase to drag it to the bathroom.

“Where are you going?” Henry kicked off his shoes.

“I’m going to get ready.” You answered. Henry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Just lie down until I walk out.” You shut the bathroom door and placed the luggage down on the floor. 

You opened the case to reveal a small red velvet bag on top of your honeymoon clothes. You knew the trip to Mexico was going to be hot, one of the perks of marrying in the summer but you kept in mind of the newlywed activities you and Henry were going to have. You pulled out a cherry red, lingerie piece and figured out how you were going to put it on. After going out for a few drinks and tipsily admitting you were still a virgin waiting to be deflowered to your bridesmaids they dragged you to the nearest lingerie store. You wish you had your bridesmaids there to help you like they did in the dressing room.

After struggling for a few failed tries you finally managed to put it on correctly. You took a few deep breaths before walking out of the bedroom. Henry sat at the edge of the bed with his dress shirt unbuttoned, he seemed lost in thought. You took a few steps before he saw you and his mouth dropped. You felt too exposed, you wondered if this was even a good idea. You reached the foot of the bed, in front of Henry and he pulled you closer to him. 

“You look amazing, delicious if I may add.” He looked into your eyes. You gave him a smile and leaned down to kiss him. He slid up the bed making sure you followed him and placed you down and hovered over you.

“I love you so much.” You said, looking up at him. 

“I love you too.” He replied, feeling your body shake slightly “I’ll be gentle and you tell me-”

“I know,” You cleared your throat. Henry smiled before disappearing at the end of the bed, you looked down to see him grabbing your ankles and spreading them apart. “What are you doing?”

“I’m going to make you comfortable.” He said before he leaned down. You were about to ask him what exactly he needed to do when you felt small kisses on your inner thighs. You felt his hot breath against your core before he pressed his mouth on it through the fabric. Your head leaned back and a moan caught in your throat. 

Henry slid his index finger around the fabric and slid the pad of his finger along your folds. He moved the fabric to the side and pressed his tongue against your clit. Your hips bucked up to his mouth, your hands grabbing a fistful of the bed sheets as he wrapped his lips around your bud and sucked. 

“Henry,” you moaned his name loudly, he smiled against your slick opening and dipped his tongue between your folds again. Pillows pressed against your head as your eyes nearly rolled back. You bit your lip, you had been new to this kind of sensation and you were already addicted to it. A few seconds later, you felt a strange sensation below your navel. 

Henry pulled his mouth away from you and you whimpered before he slipped a finger in you. You gasped at the sudden change from an exterior to interior pleasure. He only dipped his finger a few times, watching your hips rise as you tried to create more friction before adding another one.

“You’re already tightening on my fingers, Darling. I can only imagine how well you’ll clench around me.” Henry growled as he pumped his fingers out of you. The bedsheets wrinkled under your grasp as Henry hit your g-spot, you whimpered. 

“M-more, please.” You begged. Henry switched from using his index and middle finger to just his middle and ring finger. You gasped as you felt the cold, silver wedding band against your hot skin. You twisted, turned and moaned as you felt the tension increase. Henry had skilled fingers but you wanted more. You wanted him.  “Get in me,” you muttered. 

Henry’s head snapped up looking into your eyes. He didn’t hesitate to crawl up the bed, wrap his arms around your waist and settle between your legs. His fingers brushed the strands of your hair on your face to the side and lowered his lips to yours for a passionate kiss.

“I’m going to take care of you.” He whispered lovely against your lips. “Forever and always,” He added, he reached down and aligned himself on your entrance and took a deep breath, analyzing your face, searching for a single hint of regret. Instead, he found you losing yourself in the blue of his eyes. You smiled and nodded, Henry pushed himself in slightly. You closed your eyes, bracing yourself for what was yet to come. He pushed in slowly, letting your walls adjust to him.

“Are you alright?” Henry asked. You opened your eyes to see him looking down worried at you. You nodded at him. Henry began to pull out then slide back in. You couldn’t describe the sudden wave of pleasure overtake your body. Henry now had full control and picked up the pace with his hips. Your moans became more noticeable and your back began to arch. 

Your walls contracted with every thrust and Henry lowly grunted. You could tell he wanted you to have a wholesome experience and he was holding it back. You pulled him close to you and whispered in his ear.

“I’m more than fine, Henry. I can handle it.” You said and with those few words Henry pounded into you. Your moans became nearly pornographic as he brought you closer and closer to your climax. Beads of sweat formed on your forehead and the bedsheets crunched up to the side. 

“I love you,” Henry grunted as your back arched and nails dug into Henry’s back as you reached your high. Henry spilled into you soon after, his thrusts becoming more sloppy as he milked both your orgasms. After a few moments of heavy panting, Henry pulled out of you and lay next to you. You whimpered at the loss of contact and cuddled up next to him.

“How was that?” He asked. 

“Amazing,” You responded. Henry reached over and lips met your neck. You felt his hard-on pressed against your thigh, you were surprised he was ready for a second one so soon. “Again?”

“Sorry, Love. I waited so long for this I got enough to go all month but, I can go take care of it.” He prepared to climb out of the bed but you grabbed his arm and pulled him back on the bed, you rolled on top of him and sat on his abdomen. 

“I’m on top this time.”


	2. Chapter 2

The sky turned from black to a light blue as the sun began to rise. You were ready to watch the morning blossom from your bedroom window for the third night in a row. Sleeping had no longer become a priority but thinking did.

You thought your marriage was going well up until a few days ago, you were placing Henry’s clothes in a laundry basket for your housekeeper to take to the cleaners. The red lipstick stain was far too noticeable on the collar of the white dress shirt you were placing in the basket. 

The half-naked man sleeping beside you rolled over and wrapped his arm around your waist. You turned slightly to see Henry mumbling in his sleep as he pulled your body closer to his. You didn’t have the guts to confront him, if you did, you would have done it days ago. 

“Good morning,” Henry mumbled against your skin as he pressed a gentle kiss to your shoulder. You rolled over on the bed and faced him.

“Morning,” You replied as you examined his face, not a single speck of guilt in his eyes. His “Are you ready for tonight?” You asked. 

“What’s going on tonight?” He asked in a croaky, morning voice, immediately shutting his eyes and groaning once he remembered the grand inauguration of his best friend’s private country club. “Damn it.”

“Come on, we don’t have much time,” You sat up on the side of the bed, ready to throw the off-white silk bedsheets off of your body. A hand grabbed your arm as it reeled you back in the bed.

“Darling, I have something else in mind,” Henry’s hands slid from your elbows to your wrists, guiding your hands to his chest as he rolled on top of you. His lips found the sweet spot just behind your ear as he hitched your leg around his waist, pressing his hard-on to your center. “We haven’t done this in a while.”

“Henry,” You sighed. It had been a few weeks since you and Henry had sex. He was often busy at the office working late nights and came home tired. You had to take care of your own needs this past month. You wanted him to wait just for a bit so he could know what it felt like. 

“Let me pleasure you, baby,” he whispered, sliding the straps of your satin slip down your shoulders. The thought of making him wait quickly vanished when Henry’s hand moved under the hem of your slip and slid his fingers against your folds through the fabric “Already so wet for me, darling.”

You shut your eyes and softly moaned, giving Henry the signal to continue. His fingers curled around the sides of your panties as he slid them down your legs and threw them on the bedroom floor. He crawled backward on the bed, bending down between your legs, placing light kisses on your inner thighs. 

You reached for him, tangling your fingers in his hair, trying to guide him where you needed him the most. Two of his fingers parted your folds before his tongue slowly ran up your slit. You threw your head back and shuddered when he reached your clit. You looked down at him between your legs, his blue eyes were locked on yours as he plunged two fingers into you. You leaned your head back on the pillows moaning his name out loud.

“H-Henry. Yes just like that, please don’t stop.” You pleaded. Henry didn’t bother taking his eyes off of you as he watched you come undone. He loved watching the effect he had on you even after the few years of knowing each other and few months of marriage you had together. He sunk his entire body down on the bed, brought your legs around his neck, your thighs lay on his broad bare shoulders.The one arm that was around your hips, holding you down from bucking your hips into his face, reached up to tug on the satin fabric, revealing your bare breasts to him.

Henry’s eyes focused on your hardened nipples as your breasts rose and sunk with every pant you gave.  His fingers wrapped around the top of your right breast as his thumb brushed against your nipple. You felt him everywhere, his fingers deep inside you, pushing in and out, his tongue twirling around your clit occasionally before going back down to his fingers, tasting your juices and his hands groping your breast. 

“Oh fuck.” Your legs began to tremble and you felt your climax nearing. You brought your hand to your neglected breast and mimicked Henry’s actions with your breast. You screamed his name one last time as you came and Henry’s mouth didn’t stop until you were done with your orgasm. 

You pulled yourself up on the pillows trying to catch your breath. You saw Henry slide his boxers off and kneel between your legs. The tip of his cock against your slit, running it along your entrance before inserting it to you. He immediately set up a pace with his hips as he thrust into you. You ran your hands up his chest and pulled him down for a kiss. Your tongues collided for small instances between the kiss.

“You’re so damn tight.” He groaned against your lips. “Who does this pretty little pussy belong to?” He asked.

“You.” You answered. Henry squeezed your hips with his hands, you could tell he couldn’t last much longer.  Your fingers reached your clit as you tried to near your edge too.

“Prove it. Come.” He ordered. You moaned and came once again. He grunted and spilled into you, his thrusts slowing down. He lay down on top of you, both your chests flushed together as his last thrusts came to an end. He pressed his lips against yours.

* * *

You chose a simple white summer dress to attend the opening of the country club. Henry was busy taking a shower you debated whether or not you wanted your hair styled a certain way or cover it with an oversized hat. You shook your head and decided to avoid the question until later and reached for your make-up bag.

After adding a layer of foundation, working on your eyes, and adding the finishing touches, you looked at your reflection in the mirror and realized you had yet to put on lipstick.

You reached into the bag, trying to pick out the right shade was. Your eyes landed on a black lipstick, when you removed the cap you realized it was a dark red lipstick. You puckered your lips after applying it and saw Henry’s reflection as he walked out of the bathroom, his drenched dark wet curls hanging on his forehead and a towel around his waist. He walked to the bedroom walk-in closet, that was basically another room, and began to pick out his clothes.

“You aren’t ready yet?” You were about to throw a small rant on how Henry always hated waiting for you to get ready when you went to events together. He peeked out of the closet and looked at you.

“Red lipstick?” He asked in a disapproving voice. 

“You don’t like it?” You asked. You looked back at your reflection, the shade seemed fine with the outfit.

“I do, it’s just-” He paused before walking over to you and wrapping his arms around your waist. He eyed the pale pink lipstick in your bag and handed it to you. “Red is too  _red_. A natural color, for a natural beauty.” He kissed your cheek and walked back to the closet.

As he picked a green button down shirt, you eyed the white dress shirt on a hanger that once had a red lipstick stain.

* * *

You climbed out of Henry’s black Aston Martin as he handed the keys to a valet attendant. Henry held out his hand for you to take and walk in together. You entered the lobby and saw waiters walking around with champagne glasses, one immediately offered you a glass which you took.

“There are the Cavills!” Henry’s best friend, Ben walked up and gave Henry a hug.  Henry patted his back before pulling away. “And there is the Mrs.” Ben pulled you in for a hug.

“Hey, Ben.” You smiled. Ben and Henry were practically brothers, they were very close together it was obvious Henry had to come to the party. 

“Congratulations on the club, Ben.” Henry looked around the lobby, spotting signs that pointed to the pool, golf course, and bar. 

“Oh, man. Wait until you see all of it. This is just the tip of the iceberg. Come on, let me give you two a tour.” 

Ben spent the next hour showing you both around. There was a restaurant located near the entrance which offered a wide variety of international cuisine. A bar with enormous projector screens for men to watch all spots games. A spa area for women to relax. He finished the tour by taking you out on the golf course where there was a white tent set up and tables underneath in the shade.

You immediately saw familiar faces and you wanted to leave. Henry marrying a woman with a lower economic status shocked his rich, snoggy neighbors and friends. Ben was the only one that stood up for him and said he was free to marry whoever he liked. Although, you had your doubts about Ben’s approval at first.

A forced smile formed on your lips as you waved hello to some ladies that lived down the block from you. They were the first to make sure you and Henry felt welcome in your newlywed home but in reality, they wanted to see what his new wife looked like and if the rumors were true.

You enjoyed hanging out with Ben but since this was a big event other, important people were invited too. This meant you had to eventually walk up to them and make small talk, to try and hide the fact that you knew they secretly did not like you.  

Your eyes landed on a woman who you did not recognize. She was of your similar height, hair color, and body type. But that was not what caught your attention about her. She was wearing a familiar red shade of lipstick and clearly eyeing your husband down.

“Do you mind if I take Henry with me to meet my boys at the bar?” Ben asked.

You turned around to look at Henry who seemed pretty happy to be with his best friends. 

“Alright, have fun you two.” You said, Henry kissed you on the lips goodbye and they both nearly rushed back in the club to go to the bar.

The neighbors’ faces lit up as you approached the table and greeted them. They thought you would never hang out with them, but you did. Not that you had much choice, it was either them or start to make new friends. They managed to go half an hour talking about the club and the things they could do there. You nodded and smiled throughout their conversation until they dragged you into it.

“I see Henry still head over heels for you.” One of the old women, aged around 60, said. You thought about the tone in which she said it but ignored it. You weren’t going to be mad for the rest of the time you had to be there.

“We’re still madly in love.” You siped on the glass champagne and set it on the table. 

“Are you having kids anytime soon?” The other lady, about the same age, asked. You nearly choked on the drink sliding down your throat.

“Um, no. Not right now.” You forced a smile. Henry had mentioned wanting to wait a few years after marriage before having kids. He wanted to enjoy time with you because after having a baby your priorities were going to change forever. You were content with that.

“Sweetheart, you don’t want to be old like us until you start to have kids.” She gasped. You mentally gave her a weird look. How old did this woman think you were?

“You ladies will know when a bun is in the oven,” You siped on your champagne again before excusing yourself to go grab a plate of food. You stood up and looked at the tables nearby trying to see if any stranger seemed nice enough to start a conversation with you. You eyed the woman with red, velvet lips before looking away, she was staring right at you.

You ignored her and told yourself you were being paranoid. You walked over to the food table and began to serve yourself some fruit when you heard someone clear their throats.

“You know with that much pineapple on your plate you should be getting 20/20 vision in no time.” You turned around to see a man with tousled hair, scruffy beard in a dark blue shirt with an empty plate in hand.

“I’m sorry?” You wanted him to repeat the sentence since you only heard the first few words.

“My name is Sebastian.” He stuck his hand out for you to shake. You took his hand and greeted him, mentioning your name and telling him it was nice to meet him. You eyed him from head to toe, he wasn’t dressed like the rest of the guests. “Pleasure is mine to finally meet Henry’s wife.”

“Sebastian,” it clicked in your head. “You’re the-”

“Mechanic,” He finished the sentence for you.

“That’s right, I apologize.” You had heard his name be mentioned by him before but not

“No, please. I was starting to believe Henry lied about being married. Now I know why he kept a beautiful woman like you a secret.” Sebastian smiled.

Your eyebrows furrowed, could he know something about the woman a few tables over. Sebastian could tell by your face expression you had gotten the wrong impression.

“I’m sorry. I’m not sure how to talk to women, like you.” Sebastian tried to explain, his face blushing in embarrassment. You shook your head.

“Not at all, I took it as a compliment.” You told him and yourself because that was what it was. A simple compliment. “Do you have anyone here?” You asked.

“No, Ben invited me because he liked how I worked on his Lambourgini. All thanks to your husband who referred me to him.” Sebastian sighed and took a look around the room. “You?”

“Just me, myself and I,” You chuckled and Sebastian began to serve himself food.

“Well, let’s keep each other company.”


	3. Chapter 3

You sat with Sebastian at a table nearby and began to talk about what he loved the most. Cars. 

“So between the Lamborghini Huracan and the Ferrari 458 Italia, you would choose the Huracan?” You raised your eyebrow at him in surprise. Personally, you would have preferred the Ferrari, after all, it was the one Henry bought for you as a wedding gift.

“The Huracan is an all-wheel drive. It’s safer and locks in all four wheels on the road when you want to test out its speed.” He took a sip of red wine and set the glass back on the table. He rested his back against the seat rest and brought his ankle to his thigh, making a figure ‘4′ with his legs. “The 458 is still a great car, I’ve seen yours and it’s very nice. I worked on it myself, those rose-gold rims go well with the white car.”

“So that’s why you’re talking to me,” You giggled. Sebastian gave you a confused look before you added, “You’re trying to sell me new rims.”

“Ah, you caught me.” He threw his head back in defeat and brought his fist down to his knee. “But seriously,” he chuckled. “If you ever need a quick oil change or new rims, anything. You can always call me.” He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a business card from his wallet.

“Thank you.” You took the card from his fingers and eyed the phone number and address of the shop. You were sure to get this information from Henry but it didn’t hurt to save it for yourself in case of an emergency. 

Sebastian couldn’t take his eyes off of you as you were trying to tuck away the card in your purse. Your laugh was the most pleasant sound he had heard all evening. He loved the way your lips formed into the sweetest smile and the sight of your eyes and the little sparkle in them when you looked at him. 

You brought your left hand to fix the hair that had been tousled by the harsh Hamptons breeze and the ring on your fourth finger glimmered in the sunlight. Sebastian’s thoughts vanished as he reminded himself that you were a married woman, he lifted the beer from the table and gulped it down empty before he continued the conversation.

“So,” He sighed, your eyes shifted to his once again. “How’s marriage treating you?”

“It has treated me well.” You responded a bit surprised Sebastian would have been asking a question about your marriage. “Are you married?”

“No, and I don’t plan to be. Marriage isn’t for me” He chuckled darkly. You wanted to ask why he thought that way but you felt the answer was going to be too personal. “I’m going to get another beer.” 

Sebastian excused himself and stood from the table leaving you alone. You wished you should have kept your mouth shut. He seemed like a nice guy and you wondered if there were some of Ben’s female friends you could hook him up with. Maybe all he needed was someone to take care of him.

The sun had begun to set and the guests started to leave one by one. The waiters had already begun cleaning the tables and folding them up to take back inside. Sebastian stuck by your side all evening keeping you company, insisting he stay with you until Henry returned, yet he never did. 

“Sebastian, you can go, really. I don’t want to ruin any plans you have after this.” You insisted as the night began to settle in. Sebastian shook his head. 

“I can’t leave you alone, besides I have no plans. This is the only reason I got out of bed this morning,” He chuckled.

“Well, I really appreciate it.” You smiled, you still looked around the room, hoping to spot Henry and head home. You weren’t the kind of person to attend these events even if you felt welcome. You wanted to go home and get a good night’s rest. 

“Unless you’re trying to get rid of me.” Sebastian came to the realization that you were trying to make him go home, but he was wrong. You loved being in his company. You felt like you had gained a new friend.

“Of course not.” You shook your head with a horrified expression. “Never, I really enjoyed this. I’m glad we finally met after all these months.” You spoke. 

Finally, you saw Henry walk out of the club and walk across the almost now empty tent. 

“There he is.” Sebastian sighed as you stood up and met Henry with a kiss once he had arrived at your table. Sebastian followed your body movements and stood up.

“Sebastian, nice to see you.” Henry shook Sebastian’s hand as he placed his other hand on your waist.

“Nice to see you too, it’s been a while since you’ve been at the shop. When are you stopping by?” Sebastian asked. Henry’s body stiffened as you remembered Henry had mentioned he had taken his car to Sebastian’s shop a few days ago. 

Henry held you tight against his body, preventing you from seeing the uneasy expression on his face. Sebastian noticed the tense and awkward pause and quickly changed the subject before Henry could come up with an answer.

“I finally met the  _Mrs_.” Sebastian looked over at you.

“Great, I hope she didn’t bore you with any of her talks about that make-up convention she went to in L.A. and New York Fashion Week stories.” Henry gave you a light squeeze. Was that what Henry really thought of you? 

“Oh, she definitely bored me. She started talking about cars. Oh, the pain I had to endure talking to someone about cars. Can you imagine? How boring.” Sebastian’s voice was filled with sarcasm. A wide smile formed on your lips. 

“I don’t know about Henry but I might stop by soon, I need an oil change. Maybe check the engine and look at some new rims.” You reminded Sebastian of the earlier conversation and he chuckled. You turned to a confused Henry. “You can’t take my car in the shop all the time. Let me take it for once.”

“Alright.” Henry sighed. “I just get worried you taking it by yourself, any mishap the car might have while you’re alone.” Henry trailed off. Sebastian gave him a judging look, taking advantage that Henry couldn’t see his face, but you did.

“I’m sure she can take care of herself. She’s a strong woman.” Sebastian directed his attention to you. “I’m just a phone call away, free towing if needed.”

“Thank you.” You were really impressed with Sebastian’s dedication to you tonight even sticking up to your own husband.

“We should get going.” Henry turned to shake Sebastian’s hand one last time.

“Glad I finally had the pleasure meeting you.” Sebastian shook your hand. 

“The feeling is mutual.” You smiled. “See you soon, Sebastian.”

He didn’t know why his name escaping your soft, delicious lips caused his heart to skip a beat. He watched as you made your way around the building and headed towards the valet podium by the entrance.

“You know it’s just an oil change.” You turned around to make sure you were out of Sebastian’s sight. “I’m not taking an old crappy car that stops every two blocks.”

“Honey, I know. It’s just that Sebastian’s shop is on the bad side of town, I really don’t want you taking the Ferrari by yourself.”

“I’m taking it anyways.” You shrugged it off still bothered. The valet assistant took the keys and was about to retrieve the car when Henry told him he would get the car himself, he grabbed your hand and pulled you off the sidewalk.  

“Henry,” you heard a woman call out. You turned around to see the woman who was staring at you at the beginning of the event. Henry tugged on your arm and gave you the keys.

“Get in the car,” he ordered you.

“Who is she?” You asked. Henry walked you to the car and opened the passenger’s door for you. You refused to get in the car, turning around to face him. “Who is she?” You repeated. 

Henry mumbled something about the office before grabbing you and physically making you sit inside the car. He slammed the car door shut. You tried to open the door again but his body rested against the door. 

“Henry!” You hit the glass window. His body shielding you from the woman. You tried to listen to the conversation they were having but nothing made sense since they both spoke at the same time, trying to drown the other’s voice. 

Henry screamed something back before running to the other side of the car and getting in the car, driving off. The rest of the ride home was in silence Henry tried to explain what had happened but you shook your head and told him he didn’t need to explain anything. He thought it was because you had bought the idea of her being a crazed woman who worked for him and demanded a raise after she had been denied one. In reality, you knew who she was. 

You recognized the shade of red on her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

You stopped the car on the side of the road and turned off the engine, resting your forehead on the top part of the steering wheel.  You only had a few hours of sleep in bed with Henry’s arm around you. Only this time, it didn’t feel like Henry was holding you in bed, it was some complete stranger, someone who you hadn’t married. He wasn’t your Henry. Cold tears slid down your cheeks onto the pillowcase below your head. You couldn’t believe your suspicions were true, you thought Henry was happy with your marriage.

You spent most of your day driving around the city, trying to get your mind off of things. Of course, you went shopping, maybe you unconsciously shopped a little to much to hurt your husband’s wallet. 

The phone began to ring in the cupholder on the console and you picked it up. Henry’s name was plastered on the screen. You sighed and leaned your head against the headrest of the seat as you stared at the screen, debating if you answered or not. Just as you were about to press the green button, the call went to voicemail. You missed it.

You took it as a sign that you shouldn’t answer your husband. But then the phone rung again, this time it was a text message. Henry was desperate to ask where you were after he arrived from a meeting. He was worried sick.

Henry knew there was something wrong with you, you had been acting weird for the past two days. Avoiding his touches, not laughing at his jokes. Over dinner last night he asked if there was something wrong and you wanted to scream at him and tell him you knew he was a stupid cheater. But you didn’t. Part of you knew that screaming wouldn’t do anything. He would probably deny it and go back to whatever woman he was cheating on you with.

It had crossed your mind to get back at him, maybe place a recording camera in your bedroom if that is where they did their act and post it somewhere on the internet or give it to her significant other if she had one. The thought of Henry with another woman in your bed made your stomach turn. 

You held back tears of rage as you read the message, asking if you were okay and why you weren’t home. You texted back that you were out meeting some old friends and that you would be home in a few hours, you were just having too much fun.

After you threw the phone into your purse, your eye caught a glance of something you had forgotten about. You reached inside and pulled out Sebastian’s business card. You looked up the address on your phone and realized you were just a few miles north of where it was. 

Maybe Sebastian could help you calm down before going home to Henry just how he did at the party. You couldn’t risk blowing everything off tonight. You needed time to think, find a way to make Henry feel the same way you felt since that night at Ben’s party. 

You pulled up in front of Sebastian’s auto shop, you saw Sebastian waving goodbye to one of his employees as he began to close the carport of his shop. Your car pulling in caught his eye as he froze his steps. You rolled your window down and peeked your head out, a smile formed on Sebastian’s lips.

“Is it too late to stop by?” You asked.

“Not for you.” He smiled, he opened the carport and waved for you to drive in. You slowly parked inside and Sebastian opened the car door for you as you got out. 

“Thank you.” You said. 

“What can I help you with?” He asked, nudging the door to close.

At that moment you froze, you didn’t come up with an excuse for stopping by or visiting so late. Sebastian crossed his arms over his chest making the grey t-shirt stretch around his biceps as he waited for an answer.

“The check engine light turned on as I was driving home and I wanted to see if you could check it out.” You lied. Sebastian eyed the car quickly and nodded. 

“Alright, let’s have a look at it,” He proceeded to open the hood of the car and look around. You stepped to the side and saw him hover over the engine. Your foot patiently tapped against the floor as you waited for Sebastian to finish inspecting the car. 

This did not go unnoticed by him. He observed you from the corner of his eye as he tried to figure out why your engine light went on, everything looked normal. 

“Let’s see.” He muttered as he closed the hood and walked over to open the door to start the car. The engine roared to life and Sebastian looked at the dashboard. “Huh, the engine light is off.”

“Just my luck,” You pouted. You had just arrived and you were tired of pretending, you felt bad lying to Sebastian. You walked towards him. “Of course, it would turn off once I got here. I am so sorry for making you stay later.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Sebastian looked at you suspiciously. “You can leave the car and I’ll make sure the engine is alright, maybe do a more thorough check. I could drop you off at your house with my truck.”

“That won’t be necessary.” You shook your head, thinking of a way to get out of the mess of lies. 

“Next time, instead of lying about your engine just tell me you need to talk to a friend,” Sebastian smirked.

“I-I,” You didn’t know what to say, all you could do was simply be frozen stiff in front of him.

“You can go in my office, I’ll close the carport door to make sure no one else gets in.” Sebastian quickly jogged behind the car and lowered the metal door. 

You pressed your mouth to form a thin line and walked into the small area with only two chairs, a clean desk and an old television with an antenna in the corner. Sebastian walked back and smiled at you apologetically.

“Sorry, it’s not comfortable, but take a seat.” He took the seat across from you.

“Oh, no. It’s fine.” You took a seat in the chair in front of his desk. 

“So, what’s up?” He bent behind the desk to pull open the lower drawer of his desk and pulled out a bottle of scotch and two small glasses. You stared at the liquor falling on the glass. 

“Look,” you sighed and met his eyes, “I really apologize for coming, I didn’t know where to go. I just wanted to get out of the house and I got tired of driving around town.”

“Oh,” Sebastian slid the glass across the table. The tone of his  _‘Oh’_ made you regret your choice of words.

“But I did need to see a friend.” You added, bringing the glass to your lips.

“What’s going on?” He asked. You crossed your legs and rested your wrist on your knee. Just as you were about to tell Sebastian the truth when he spoke at the same time as you. “Henry is-”

“You hate your Ferrari,” He laughed and leaned back in his office chair. “I’m sorry, go on. What’s up with Henry?” 

You were surprised by his laugh, it made you think when was the last time you had laughed. You quickly recalled it was that time you met Sebastian, but before that, you didn’t remember. You didn’t want to bring your problems to the table, not when your friendship had just begun.

“Henry spends too much time in his office, my old friends have busy schedules and I can’t make new friends in the neighborhood. Everyone thinks I’m just a trophy wife.”

“Oh no, come on,” Sebastian shook his head in disbelief, “You’re not a trophy wife. Henry is not  _that_  much older than you.”

“He’s not, just a few years, but anyone my age in that neighborhood is a trophy wife.” You said. Sebastian chuckled. 

“You’re still not one of them, you’re different.” He said.

“How do you know? You don’t know me well enough yet.” You said.

“Well, this bottle of scotch should help us get to know each other in an hour or so.” He cocked his head to the side as his eyes scanned you, “And I can tell you are a woman of many attributes. ”

“You’re not far off,” You jokingly said. “What are your attributes?” You asked as you slid closer to him and placed your forearms down on the desk.

“I’m a simple mechanic who loves what he does. Of course, I don’t have much money but I like the life I’m living now and that’s all that matters.” 

You liked what he said but it struck deep when you realized you didn’t feel the same way about yours. You cleared your throat and finished the last drop of scotch in your glass before sliding it over for him to give you more. 

Sebastian noticed the look in your eye as your gaze dropped to the desk in front of you. He wanted to ask what was bothering you, but he knew that reminding you of your problems would only make things worse, so he simply filled your cup and took your mind off reality.

* * *

You burst into a fit of laughter as you listened to Sebastian tell you the nightmare his prom night was.

“You’re telling me she went off with some other guy and forgot about you?” You asked amazed. 

“Yep,” Sebastian nodded and smiled, “and that wasn’t as funny as you make it sound. I think I’ve given you too much to drink.” He looked over at the now empty bottle of scotch. He knew his limit but you didn’t know yours.

“No, no. I’m sorry. ” You said. “You’re right all this alcohol is making me feel weird. If it makes you feel any better, I can’t remember anything the day after I get drunk. I shouldn’t be able to remember most of this tomorrow. It’s late I should really go.”

“Let me walk you out.” He walked around the table just as you stood up quickly, immediately regretting it after you began to feel a wave of vertigo take over you. 

Sebastian saw you sway to the side and placed his hands on your waist without thinking. You fell against his chest, your face now just a few inches away from him. You didn’t realize how blue his eyes were until you were that close. You thought he was going to pull away but he didn’t instead he placed a hand on your cheek.

“I’m going to take your word on not remembering all of this and tell you I haven’t been able to get you out of my mind since I met you.” He murmured. 

You felt your heart beat flutter against your chest and Sebastian felt it too. You bit your bottom lip and that only made Sebastian do what he had dreamed of doing that night of the party.

His lips crashed against yours as you opened your mouth to let his tongue collide with yours. He pushed you against the desk as you lifted your leg around his waist. Your hands roamed his body through the thin grey fabric of his shirt as you grabbed a fistful of with your hands and pulled it over his shoulder.

His hands roamed from your back to your waist and up to your neck as he tasted your mouth, tugging at your bottom lip occasionally to make you whimper. Your sweet sounds only made him want to hear more. Your hands sliding up and down his chest as you let his lips play with yours setting your nerves on fire.

His mouth moved to your jaw and down to your neck to find the sweet spot under your ear. Sebastian wanted to whisper all the dirty things he’d been wanting to do to you, the thoughts that kept him up various nights but all he could let out was his breath and the sudden realization of what he was doing.

Sebastian grabbed your wrists, pulling your hands off his body and pulled away to look at you.

“I’m so sorry.” He said, his eyes wide and chest quickly rising up and down. He let go of you and turned around, running his fingers through his hair. You stayed still on the desk as you stared at his bare back.  He muttered more apologies as he turned back around and reached to grab the shirt beside you. “I am taking you home in your car.”

He walked out of the office, leaving you with no other option but to follow him and get in the passenger’s seat. 

Sebastian pulled out of the shop and steered towards the road. You were still trying to catch your breath from the steamy kiss but the alcohol in your veins refused to let your mouth cooperate with your mind.

“But how are you going to come back?” You managed to ask. Of course what you really wanted to talk about was that kiss.

“I’ll call a cab don’t worry.” He said looking straight at the road. Not bothering to turn around or say anything else. His hands would tighten around the steering wheel throughout the ride, more frequently as you approached the house.

You wanted to burst into tears, or at least the scotch wanted you to. You looked out the window and crossed your arms. If Sebastian didn’t want to talk about it, then you didn’t want to talk about it.

But once you were looking elsewhere, Sebastian did look at you and made sure you were okay. He couldn’t believe he kissed his client’s wife. If Henry found out he would be a dead man.

He pulled into the driveway and you got out quickly. Sebastian turned the engine off and handed you the keys before muttering a small ‘goodnight’ and walking down the block.

You stared at him in shock. He just put his hands in his pockets and walked. Furious, you groaned and walked to the door and fumbled with your keys before Henry opened the door in his pajamas.

“What took you so long? I’ve been worried sick!” He said as you stormed past him. “What’s wrong? Did you drink?” He asked now in a calmer tone.

“I’m going to bed.” You snapped before running up the stairs and falling on the bed ready to forget this whole night.


	5. Chapter 5

A sharp pain in your head woke you up from your peaceful sleep. You winced and brought your hand to your head. Henry’s side of the bed was empty, you figured it was past morning, maybe even afternoon if he had left for work. You looked down at your silk nightgown, trying to remember when you changed into your pajamas.

Last night’s memories were hazy, you thought you drove around the city and shopped for hours. You sat up and saw a glass of water on the bedside table with two small pills. You sighed and took the pills knowing Henry was going to make you explain why you got hammered last night. You counted on it. You weren’t counting on him making breakfast for you half-naked in the kitchen when you walked out of the room fully dressed.

“You’re still here?” You asked, the tone of your voice coming out unintentionally rude.

“I wanted to surprise my wife with breakfast.” Henry shrugged, he didn’t smile. That was a bad sign. He always smiled when he said the words ‘my wife’ a little reminder you were his.

“Thank you for making me breakfast,” You walked over to stand next to him in front of the stove. Henry thought you were going to kiss him but you didn’t, instead, you grabbed the loaf of bread from the counter next to the stove and put two slices in the toaster. 

Henry wanted to ask you what he did wrong to make you have this strange attitude towards him but he didn’t want to get into an argument with you. Not now, he had so much stress at work and he didn’t want to take it out on you. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and checked the screen, a text notification from the woman he was with last night.

He opened the text to realize it was not just a simple text, it might as well have been copied from a steamy erotica. Just when he was done reading the text, he received a picture that made his face burn red. He shoved the phone back into his pocket and looked over his shoulder to make sure you didn’t notice. But you did.

You didn’t see the content on the screen but the quick movement of Henry shoving the phone back in his pocket caught your attention and you instantly knew it must have been about the woman he was cheating on you with. You pulled the toasted bread out of the toaster and spread butter on them. Later,  adding an egg to your plate digging in with a fork and brought it to your mouth to bite. You were too busy wondering what Henry had seen on his phone for you to realize the egg was too hot. It was too late, your tongue had felt the burn and you groaned loudly before chewing rapidly to let it slide down your throat. 

“Shit.” You breathed, opening the door to the refrigerator to get a cold glass of orange juice. Suddenly, you felt two hands on your hips and felt Henry’s hard on through his sweatpants on your ass. Henry was already half turned on by the sext and nude picture he received and hearing you moan like that made him hard. You stood up and turned around to face him, shutting the fridge door. 

“I love it when you wear that cute little dress.” He pressed your back against the fridge. You pressed your hands against his bare chest and pushed him away lightly. 

“Henry, it’s too early right now,” You tried to explain but Henry sighed and put his hands on his hips, giving you a cold look. 

“What the hell is going on? You’ve been acting so distant lately. You don’t want to have sex with me, fuck, we used to go at it like bunnies when we were newlyweds. Remember that? You won’t let me put your arm around you while we sleep. You were out drinking last night with your friends, which you never do.  You keep pushing me away every time I try and be affectionate and I want to know why. Right now.” He snapped.

You were startled, you didn’t remember telling him you were drinking with your friends, you lost your friends months ago when they started to believed you had changed because of all the money your husband had. Were you too drunk to remember you hung out with them? 

Your lower lip began to tremble and your eyes began to water. Henry wanted to take back all the words he said. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you to his chest tightly.

“Baby, what’s going on? Let me help.” He kissed your forehead and leaned his head to the side to look at you. “I can’t stand to see you like this.” You shook your head as tears began to spill down your cheeks. Henry took your face in his hands and pulled you in for a sweet kiss. You gave in and kissed him back, but when you closed your eyes you weren’t kissing Henry. You were kissing Sebastian.

You opened your eyes in shock, quickly remembering everything that happened the night before. How you really got drunk. The words _I’m going to take your word on not remembering all of this and tell you I haven’t been able to get you out of my mind since I met you_ echoed in your head over and over. You stumbled back and pulled away from Henry. 

“I need to go.” You blurted out, you walked into the bedroom to grab your purse and denim jacket. Henry followed you into the bedroom.

“Stop trying to change the subject. Please tell me what’s going on.” He said blocking the door with his body. You were so frustrated when he kept insisting. You wanted to scream at him and tell him you knew he was cheating but you decided on telling him a different truth.

“I don’t like the life I’m living, Henry. We don’t do anything together, I’m stuck at home feeling sorry for myself while you’re at work. I know I joined that stupid yoga class at Ben’s club but I don’t want to be in a room stuck with women in this neighborhood. All they talk about is the elegant parties, going shopping in Paris, who got the latest from Versace. I try to keep up with them for you but I can’t. I want my old life back, I want to eat fast food, binge watch movies in my PJs, go bowling maybe get into a little rough volleyball game with strangers at the park. I want to be myself for once.” You said. 

Henry stood silent and clearly hurt by your confession. He didn’t want you to feel that way and he was sorry he sucked you into the materialistic life that surrounded him. He thought he could give you a better life one you did deserve. Despite his stupid choice of infidelity, he still loved you.

“I’m sorry.” He muttered. 

“I’m going to head out and clear my head,” You said. “Alone.” You added. Henry stepped to the side and let you leave the bedroom.

* * *

You felt butterflies flood your stomach as you pulled into the parking lot of Sebastian’s shop. Sebastian was laughing about something with another mechanic sitting next to the car with a toolbox next to him. Sebastian placed himself on a small stretcher with wheels and rolled under a vintage, blue Corvette. You walked up to him and the mechanic smiled and greeted you. Sebastian rolled out from under the car to see who the other mechanic was talking to and he saw you.

“Fuck,” He shut his eyes and rolled back under the car.

“Yeah,  _fuck_  exactly.” You hissed. “I need to talk to you.”

“‘Look we’re really busy right now- Anthony, can you pass me the wrench.- You should come back later.” Sebastian said from under the car. Anthony shot you an apologetic look before handing him the wrench.

“I don’t know, Seb. She looks like she has something pretty serious to tell you.” Anthony added. Sebastian rolled from under the car and stood up, towering over you. He crossed his arms over his chest, the white oil-stained tank showed off his toned biceps, trying to intimidate you. However, he was not succeeding. 

He wanted to scare you off, disappoint you. Anything to drive you away and make it easier to get you out of his head. But there you were standing in a short dress and a denim jacket looking like an angel. It took every bit of him to not look at you from head to toe and enjoy the view.

“Can we talk in your office?” You asked.

“Anything you want to say to me, you can say it in front of Anthony. He owns this business with me.” Sebastian crossed his arms over his chest. He had nothing to worry about, he knew you remembered, that’s why he cussed. It would explain your visit. But even if you remember, you wouldn’t dare say it in front of others.

“I’m here to talk about the steamy make out we had last night.” You said. Sebastian cringed when he overheard Anthony whistle in amazement.

“Damn, I’m out.“ Anthony stood up and walked to the back where the rest of the cars were. Sebastian walked to the door of his office and held it open for you to walk in. 

“I thought you said you weren’t going to remember.” He shut the door behind him. 

“Well, I did. I remember every part of it.” You said, your eyes following him as he sat down in his chair. “I want to know why you kissed me.”

“It’s pretty obvious, darling. Just as obvious as you liking it.” He bit his lip and leaned back. You felt your cheeks burn with embarrassment. 

“Are you always a dick to everyone after you kiss or just me?” You shook your head. He smiled, signaling you to take a seat. You ignored his request.

“Look, I crossed a line. I did and I am sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed you, you’re married.” He said. Your mind went back to Henry and how he didn’t care if someone kissed him and he was married. “Now, what are you really here for?”

That white tank and tight jeans turned you on more than you could imagine. You walked around the desk to Sebastian’s side and sat on the edge. 

“You.” You said, now the tables have turned. You grabbed a startled Sebastian and pulled him forward, you pulled him in for a sweet kiss. Without breaking the kiss, Sebastian stood up and brought his hands to your waist. Sebastian pulled away slightly.

“And your husband?” Sebastian thought about how much he feared for his life last night if Henry saw him dropping off his drunk wife that late.

“Fuck him.” You pulled him in to continue the kiss. 

“I can treat you so much better.” Sebastian leaned into the kiss too much he nearly pushed you down on the desk, his hands disappeared under your dress and tugged your panties off. You gasped and stopped his hands from pulling them off near your knees.

“Seb, what are you doing?” Your eyes widened at the sight of his big hands fisting the small piece of fabric. 

“What? You’ve never had sex in an office before?” He asked softly panting. You shook your head, he was surprised since your own husband had an office on one of the tallest skyscrapers in the city. Sebastian shook his head in disbelief, oh the things he would do if he were Henry. “There’s always a first.”

“But there are people outside,” You protested. Sebastian held his finger to your lips. 

“Guess we have to keep that pretty mouth of yours quiet then.” Sebastian reached into the lowest drawer of the desk, where he also kept his drinks and pulled out a condom. Your eyes widened as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his member. He might have been bigger than Henry and he had a decent size. He rolled the latex on, “I can’t believe we’re really doing this.”

“Just get inside of me.” You groaned, a second later Sebastian was pushing the tip into you. You felt Sebastian’s hands tremble as he gripped your hips. He was about halfway in when he stopped. 

“You tighten so well around me, darling. So good.” He moaned with you when he bottomed out. “You’re so warm, I could be like this for days.” He nuzzled his face into your neck as he slowly pulled out and pushed back in. 

Your stretched arms behind you, that held yourself up on the desk, began to shake. He took his time with every thrust, his slow movements were agonizing. You brought your fingers to your clit and rubbed quickly, Sebastian’s hand wrapped around your wrist.

“Slow.” He ordered. Frustrated, you did as you were told. The combination of Sebastian thrusting at a slow pace and playing with your clit helped you approach your orgasm but at a slow and surprisingly satisfying way. You felt ten times as sensitive for some odd reason. You looked up to meet Sebastian and see his eyes gazing into yours, you looked down at his still clothed chest. “Don’t look away, look at me.”

The blue of his eyes was something you would definitely associate with the way you were feeling right now. Your eyes fluttered for a small moment but Sebastian’s eyes never left your face. Your lower region tensed as your mouth opened as you felt your release. Sebastian’s lips met yours, trying to stop any sweet sound from coming out of your mouth. He hated not hearing your desperate moans but he hoped there would be plenty of other opportunities. 

You came down from your high, but Sebastian was not done. He lay you down on the desk, still milking your juices out of you, but his thrusts sped up. You arched your back when he brought your leg to his shoulder, letting him hit the right spot inside of you. Your hand flew to your mouth as you moaned. Sebastian’s hips snapped against yours as he chased after his orgasm. His palms kneaded your breasts through your dress, you shoved the fabric down your breasts. His rough palms met your soft skin bouncing with every thrust.

“Darling, you’re beautiful.” He said as he pounded into you. You lifted your hips to meet his and you felt your second orgasm approaching fast. He groaned and shoved his hips into you in one swift movement as he came with you. Panting he rolled his hips a few more times before pulling out and sitting on his chair. 

You both were catching your breaths just about a foot apart from each other. You stared at the ceiling realizing what had just happened. You might have just had the best two orgasms of your life. You smiled to yourself. Sebastian tied the condom and threw it in the trash, as he sat back down he took in the sight of your dripping cunt. 

You were about to sit up when you felt a tongue slide up your folds. You looked down to see Sebastian’s mouth working in between your thighs as he held your legs apart. Your fingers ran through his hair as his tongue circled your clit and moaned against you. You reached the third climax of the day and sat up to meet Sebastian’s lips. You could taste yourself on his mouth, you smiled against his lips savoring the sweet taste of revenge.


	6. Chapter 6

The cold sweat covered the pristine glass of Mimosa on the table felt like it was taunting you. Your fingertips tapped nervously on the white fabric tablecloth in front of you before picking up the glass and bringing it to your mouth, swallowing the cocktail harshly. 

Your husband noticed your intake and leaned over your shoulder.

“Is everything okay, sweetheart?” Henry asked you. You nodded, clearing your throat. Henry gave you a worried look before turning back to the couple sitting across the table. “Where were we?” 

“Can’t a woman be thirsty, Henry?” Ben chuckled. His wife smiled at you and you gave them a smile in return. 

Henry placed his hand on your thigh which made you catch your breath. The last man who had touched you was the same man who made you scream his name out repeatedly this morning on his office desk. It took you hours to come back home to Henry and act calm. You didn’t want him to be suspicious of anything that happened that morning and you agreed on meeting Ben and his wife for dinner.

“Let me get you another drink,” Ben’s wife lifted her empty glass at you, “I need a glass myself. Ben, do you remember our waiter’s name? I forgot who is serving us.”

“I think his name was Chris,” Ben looked up and just on cue the waiter walked out of the kitchen. Ben raised his hand and called him over. The waiter was halfway to the table when Ben said, “Two mimosas, please.”

Ignoring Henry’s soothing hand rubbing circles on your thigh, you managed to keep a conversation going with Ben’s wife. She was an interior designer and loved traveling.

“Oh and Greece was so lovely, wasn’t it Ben?” She nudged her husband. Ben nearly choked on his wine.

“Yes, it was, sweetheart.” He said, trying to hide a grin. You and Henry exchanged glances for a moment, not wanting to know why Greece was ‘lovely’.

“You two should have a second honeymoon like we did. We recommend Crete it’s so beautiful.” Ben’s wife insisted. 

“That sounds amazing.” You looked at Henry who lowered his head. “Right now, Henry has a lot of work in the office I don’t think he’ll have time.”  _Especially not after the fight we had today, you thought._

Just on cue Chris came to the table with the mimosas and placed them on the table. The woman sitting across from you took the glass from him, her hand lingering too long over his as she gazed up at him and winked.

Embarrassed, you looked away and saw Henry and Ben pick up on a different conversation. Had Ben not seen what his wife just did? 

You suddenly felt guilty having those thoughts, going back to the ones you had earlier where you did more than just wink at someone. Sebastian’s laugh filled your head as you recalled the incident hours earlier. Where he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you to him just before you left. 

His chiming laugh seemed so real in your head you could have sworn he was just a couple of feet away. Your eyes widened when you saw him at the bar being attended by your waiter, Chris. Ben noticed your gaze and saw Sebastian. 

“Hey, Seb!” He called out. Sebastian turned around and saw you, his eyes nearly popping out of their sockets and face becoming flush. He had no other choice but to walk over and greet everyone, immediately giving a hand out to Ben and then Henry.

“Gentlemen,” he shook Henry’s hand and looked over at you. “Mrs. Affleck. Mrs.Cavill.”

“Nice to see you all cleaned up for once,” Ben joked around. “Why don’t you have a drink with us?”

“Oh no,” Sebastian gave a gentle smile before turning around and nodded towards Chris. “I was just here to drop off my roommate's lunch. I have to head back to the shop.”

“Alright, but you owe us one. You, me and Henry should get together for a boys night. Some beers and poker. You can invite your friend Chris if you would like.” Ben shrugged. Seb’s eyes darted from Henry’s to yours and then Ben.

“Definitely. let me know when you have my number.” Sebastian nodded. “I’ll see you guys around. Enjoy your dinner.”  He said before walking away and walk towards the doors of the restaurant. 

“I didn’t know he was gay,” Ben took a sip of his wine. 

“Neither did I, but hey, love is love.” Henry shrugged.

Ben’s wife stifled a laugh just as you were trying to hide your grin. 

“What’s so funny?” Henry asked her. 

“I don’t think Chris is his boyfriend but yeah maybe you’re right.” Ben’s wife smiled. You squinted your eyes at her, does she know something you don’t?

* * *

 

Henry opened the door of your house and stepped aside to let you walk in first. You tore the light jacket off of you and threw your purse on the couch before plopping down next to it. You didn’t notice Henry had gone to the bedroom and returned with pillows, two blankets, and some sweatpants.

You propped your elbow up and placed your head on your hand and gave him a strange look.

“What are you doing?” You asked. Henry extended the blanket on the ground and threw the pillows at the foot of the couch and lay down.

“We’re going to watch Netflix while being in our sweatpants,” he threw the grey fabric at you before taking off his shirt and giving it to you. “Now hurry up because I’ll end up choosing the show we’re going to watch.”

You slipped your dress off and put on Henry’s shirt and tugged on the grey sweatpants before joining him on the floor. He wrapped his arm around you and pulled you close to him.

The episode began and you rested your head on his shoulder. Henry turned his head slightly and kissed the top of your head. 

“I’m sorry I’ve dragged you into this mess of a life.” He recalled what you had told him earlier, how you wanted a normal life and not worry about materialistic things like he did. “I’m going to do everything possible to make you happy.”

“Henry,” You pulled away and looked at him. “What do you want from me?” 

Shocked, Henry paused the episode and sat upright. 

“You, just you.” He said. “I miss how things used to be.”

“Why aren’t things how they  _used to be_? Am I not enough anymore?” You asked. Henry immediately thought of the woman he was cheating on you with.

“You’re more than enough. I love you.” Henry had never been so at peace with what he was saying. Because it felt right and at that moment he knew he was going to end things with that woman because no other woman would be more than you. 

“I love you too.” You said, resting your head on his chest. 

The show carried on and various episodes played as you drifted off to sleep. Henry’s eyes had fluttered briefly before he decided to call it a night and carry you to bed. 

The purse you had thrown on the couch had accidentally opened when it landed roughly on the cushion. Your compact mirror had fallen out along with your phone, it’s screen turned with an incoming text notification that said, 

 _It was lovely seeing you twice in one day._  


	7. Chapter 7

Henry woke up early in the morning to get ready for work. He buttoned up his white dress shirt as he gave your sleeping face a small glance before leaning down to give you a small peck on your forehead. He tightened the dark blue tie around his neck as he thought of the night before. 

As he saw you peacefully sleeping on the bed, guilt flooded his chest just like it did on the first encounters he had with ‘the other woman’. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration of how far he had gone with this woman.

Henry put on his jacket before he walked out of the bedroom, searching for his phone. He walked into the living room, picking up the blanket on the floor from last night. He reached for a cellphone next to your purse on the couch, when he picked it up he realized it was not his phone but yours. He pressed the bottom of the screen to turn it on.

Nothing. 

Your phone had died overnight, he groaned and raced back to the bedroom to connect to the charger. He wanted to use your phone and dial his number to locate it faster.

His eyes darted to the dresser where his phone was lying next to the television remote. He sighed in relief before grabbing it and rushing out before he was late for work. 

Not long after Henry left, you woke up from your sleep and found yourself feeling through the sheets to find Henry’s body. You looked at the clock and realized the time. You decided to make breakfast in the kitchen while watching a talk show.

The eggs sizzled on the pan as you cooked bacon in the burner next to it. You liked keeping the television on for ambiance sound but the host on television caught your attention. It was the segment where a viewer anonymously writes to the show for advice on life, relationships anything and they could discuss it on tv. The women around the table began to express their opinions and one 

“I think it’s okay for this girl to ask a boy out for prom. In fact, why don’t we make the first step too? We ask to get flowers, chocolates, breakfast in bed–I know I’m getting a few eye rolls in the audience but think about this, men are told by society to be masculine, not be sentimental, not to cry. I think they deserve some emotional pampering.”

You turned around to watch the television and thought to yourself. Did you push Henry away? You thought about the last time you both enjoyed yourselves and you realized you hadn’t had much time together since your honeymoon months ago. 

Maybe the original plan of seeking revenge on Henry was compulsive and wrong. The thought of putting Henry to the test of choosing between you and his lover came to your mind. You checked your phone’s calendar and realized Henry had a gala to attend this weekend and he had RSVP’d for the both of you, bringing you in as his plus one.

You finished cooking and quickly ate breakfast before going out to the store and shop for the perfect outfit.

The phone in your pocket rang loudly as you finished the last transaction of the day. Sebastian’s name came up on the screen, you sighed and turned off the ringer. Letting the call go to voicemail. The phone rang again as you walked away from the cashier at the counter. 

“Hello?” You answered. Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief after you spoke.

“Oh hey.” He said. “How are you?”

“I’m well-”

“Is everything okay?” He interrupted you. “I was worried. I texted you last night after seeing you at the restaurant but you never replied.”

“You sent me a text?” You pulled your phone away from your ear and looked down searching through your messages, finding the text he had sent. You thought of the phone in your purse, which you still found on the couch when you went to make breakfast, and the phone itself mysteriously appearing the morning later. 

Your heart raced at the thought of Henry reading Sebastian’s message while you slept. Nothing guaranteed you he didn’t read it before your phone turned off.

“Oh my god.” You gasped. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Sebastian misunderstood the reason you gasped. “I assumed you were sleeping, I called this morning too but it went straight to voicemail. I thought you didn’t want to hear from me at first, then I started to imagine worse things.”

“Worse?” You asked.

“Why don’t you stop by my apartment? I’ll send you the address. I’d like to see you and talk.” Sebastian said. You didn’t like the sudden change of tone in the word ‘talk’.

“Alright, I’ll be there.” You agreed. 

The ride to Sebastian’s apartment was a little far from the mall. It gave you enough time to get your thoughts together about Sebastian. You didn’t want to drag him into the mess you and Henry had. You really liked Sebastian since you met at Ben’s party.

You knocked on the door, rehearsing the small monologue you had mentally practiced for in the car. The door opened and Chris stood in the entrance with messy hair and a dark green shirt. 

“Oh, hey. I know you.” He held his hand out for you to shake it. You took his hand and smiled at him.

“Thanks for getting my mimosas yesterday. I’m sorry I kept making you walk over for refills.” You walked into the apartment to see Sebastian leaning against the counter in the small kitchen area. Chris had said something about it being his job when you saw Sebastian give you a little, forced smile.

A woman wearing nothing but panties and what seemed to be Chris’s shirt padded barefoot across the hallway to kiss his cheek. Your eyes widened when you saw her finally pull away and notice you.

“Hey there.” Ben’s wife greeted you and you were sure your brain was about to explode. 

“Excuse me, Chris. Can I speak to you alone in the living room?” Sebastian practically glared at Chris as they walked out of the kitchen. Ben’s wife reached into the fridge to pull out a yogurt cup and sat down in the chair next to a small table.

“Close that jaw girl,” She chuckled. You hadn’t realized you mouth was hanging open, you were quite embarrassed at finding her here. As for her, you could tell she gave no fucks. 

“I’m sorry, I-” You struggled to find something to say.

“My jaw kinda dropped too when I heard your name fall out of Sebastian’s mouth saying you were coming. Then again, your reaction to finding Seb at the restaurant yesterday gave it away too easily.” She brought the spoon to her mouth and closed her mouth around it. “I don’t blame you though, we all get tired of our husbands eventually.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You were frightened. You’ve only met Ben’s wife a few times and the woman sitting down in front of you acted nothing like the rich, fancy woman you knew.. and now she was suddenly in on your biggest secret.

“I’m not stupid.” She said. “And about you and Sebastian, your secret is safe with me.”

“I’m n-not going to say a-anything to Ben.” You stuttered letting her know you were clearly intimidated her. 

“I don’t care if you tell him or not. Frankly, I don’t think he cares. Sit.” She patted the side of the table with an empty chair. You took the chair and sat down. “I was once like you. Full of hope, in love with my husband, until I realized the marriage I thought I had was everything but perfect. Their world is materialistic and it drove me insane. That’s when I started having affairs.”

“How long has it been since you..” You trailed off.

“A couple of years, maybe eight?” She seemed to be thinking of the number in her head. “I know I’m much older than you but it makes me feel like we’re the same age. I love feeling young again, Chris makes sure I feel young like I still have that little fire inside of me.”

“Are you going to divorce Ben?” You asked. She shook her head and smiled.

“Sweetie, there is so much you’ve yet to learn. He has his affairs, I have my affairs, we both turn our heads and pretend it’s just us and nobody else. I make us sit in Chris’s section of the restaurant to have them both in the same room so it keeps my heart racing. Ben and I need each other, I need his money and he needs my presence or role as a wife.“

“Oh.” Was all you could say and nod. 

“How long have you and Seb?”

“Not long, just once.” Yesterday, you mentally added.

“I can tell, he’s now arguing with Chris over who should leave the apartment and wait their turn. Poor boy is embarrassed to be loud in the room next door.” She chuckled. You felt your cheeks heat up. “Seb has been through some tough times, cherish him. You don’t forget your first affair.”

“What happened to your first?” You asked. She placed the empty cup of yogurt down on the table and sighed, her eyes getting watery.

“He died in a car accident,” she said. You whispered a small ‘sorry’ as she wiped away her tears. “I was going to leave Ben for him, but I never got the chance. I kept stalling him, I feared to leave my safe haven with Ben. I wish I would have made my choice right away. I haven’t loved again since.”

Chris popped his head in the kitchen.

“Hey babe, you coming?” He said. 

“Yeah, I’ll be right there.” She cleared her throat. Chris disappeared and she pulled you in for a hug, only to whisper in your ear, “Affairs aren’t only sex, but to keep each other company too.” She stood up and walked away. 

Sebastian leaned against the doorframe entrance of the kitchen with car keys in hand.

“Let’s go, I don’t want to be in here while they do it.”

Sebastian had crumpled up the hamburger wrapper in his hands before dumping it into the paper bag. You propped your feet up on the dash of his rusty old truck as you sipped on your favorite icy drink in a random, vacant park.

“Alright. I see those wheels in your brain have been turning since we left the apartment. What did she tell you?” He asked. 

“Nothing just chatted about being surprised to see her there.” You said. Sebastian gave you a playful glare. 

“You know you can trust me.” He said. “Nothing you say will upset me. You have immunity.”

“She said you had gone through some things and I’m trying to figure out what she meant by that.” You said.

“What are your ideas?” Seb asked. 

“Well, you either lost a bet against Chris-” Sebastian burst out laughing, you continued. “Or your pet fish died.”

“I have never had a fish as a pet and Chris knows not to bet against me because we always win. That’s why he shaved his eyebrows off completely a few years ago. ”

“Then I’m out of ideas.” You said. 

“She probably meant about my nephew.” He said. “My sister got knocked up by her boss when she was in her early twenties. He offered her the world but when he found out she was pregnant he rejected her.”

“That son of a bitch.” You cursed. Sebastian nodded. 

“He didn’t want anything to do with her or the baby. I looked out after her during her pregnancy after my dad kicked her out of the house. She loved her ‘little bundle of joy’ as she called the baby. She didn’t get to meet him, things got complicated during labor and she died.” Sebastian wiped away tears that managed to slip out. 

“I took care of him, I raised him alone for a few years.” He chuckled. “Little guy loved waking me up with a slap in the face with his pacifier. he loved to watch me fix cars out here in the parking lot before I had the shop.” He smiled. 

“I only got to see him turn five when his father came back, hired a private investigator and put me a court. He claimed I wasn’t a good parental figure, it wasn’t a safe environment for the kid and he could offer him much more than I could. I haven’t seen him since.” 

Sebastian’s lower lip began to tremble. You ran your hand up and down his arm before he eventually broke down.

“I’m sorry.” He wiped tears away. You shook your head in response.

“No, don’t apologize at all.” You pulled Sebastian in for a hug as he broke down into tears, a few tears rolling down your cheeks as well. “You’re going to see him again. I promise.”

He placed a hand on your cheek and brought your lips to his for a kiss. Your lips moved against his slowly but passionately, savoring each other until you pulled away.

“Are we going to address the elephant in the room?” He asked, pressing his forehead against yours. “Yesterday. In my office.” He added.

“What you want me to say?” You asked. Sebastian looked down between the both of you and held your hand before bringing his gaze back up to you. 

“That you feel the same way about me as I feel about you.” He said. 

“Seb,” You paused, thinking back to the monologue you had prepared in your head in the car. “I’m married.”

As you finished saying the last word, his thumb and index finger pinched the silver ring on your finger and slid it out. In the small space of the pickup truck, he managed to slide in the middle part between the driver and passenger side and lifted you up on his lap.

Your knees were placed on both his sides, digging into the off-white leather as he kissed your jaw.

“So?” He said.

“I’m a mess. My marriage is a mess and I don’t want to bring you into it.”

“I’m a mess too, everyone is.” He slid his hand under your shirt and pressed his palm against your lower back. You turned around the empty parking lot of the park hoping no joggers were watching.

“Sebastian, please.” You begged, placing your hand on his shoulder. “I don’t want to bring you trouble. You’ve been through enough.” 

“Please,” He whispered desperately in your ear as he lifted his hips to grind in between your legs. “My heart’s already broken, you can’t make it worse. We can seek comfort in each other. Even if it’s just that. I’m just like you. I’m tired of being alone.” 

And with those last words, your mouth came to his and his hands desperately took your shirt over your shoulders and you did the same to his right after. You moved to the side to get rid of your pants and he let his cock spring free from his jeans. He fumbled through his wallet, finding a condom and quickly rolled it on himself. 

You straddled his lap and slowly sunk down on him, the sound of both of your moans filling the small cabin of the truck. He groped your breast through the lace of your bra before sliding the straps down and freeing your breasts. He left small kisses in the valley of your breasts as you jumped on his shaft, your walls squeezing him just right as he snapped his hips as you came down.

“I’m captivated by you.” He groaned against your skin before pulling back. He looked in between your bodies where you were both connected and saw how his slick member entered you. He pressed his hand on your navel briefly before sliding his fingers down to play with your clit in a circular motion. 

Sebastian knew you two couldn’t be safe out there for long. He grabbed your hip with his free hand and helped you slam down faster on him, reaching your g-spot which made you drop your jaw and held your mouth open making obscene sounds.

He smiled to himself, trying to memorize the noises you made to remember later at night when you had to go home to your husband and he would be left to sleep alone. The thought of you being someone else’s angered him. He wanted to be your husband and sleep and wake up beside you. Have you keep his last name. Show you off to the whole world. Celebrate your anniversary by keeping you up all night. Cuddle in bed early until mid-afternoon.

You became sloppy with the rhythm and he brought you down on the seat as he took over. Your sweaty skin stuck against the leather as he rode you, you were focused on the blue of his eyes as he thrust into you. The windows were foggy and beads of sweat gathered on his forehead as he reached his climax which caused yours to follow. He lay down on top of you catching his breath. Your fingers ran through his hair and you realized Sebastian meant more to you than you wanted to admit.


	8. Chapter 8

Henry rolled over on the strange but familiar bed and lay on his side. Small pecks were left on his neck as a hand ran through his bare chest down his abdomen. Teeth sunk down onto his skin as the hand continued to run further south and disappeared under the soft white sheets. Henry grabbed the small hand through the fabric and pulled it away from him before it was too late.

“Don’t.” He said in a serious tone. The woman pulled away and propped herself up on the bed with her forearm, taking a good look at him. 

“Baby, what’s wrong? You’ve been awfully quiet all night.” She pouted. Henry’s gaze was at the ceiling fan. 

“This is the last time we do this.” Henry turned his head to look at the shocked reaction on her face. He sat up on the side of the bed and bent down to pick up the articles of clothing on the floor. The woman stood up and stormed her way around the bed and faced him.

“Are you fucking kidding me? You must be crazy if you think I am going to let  _her_  win.” She hissed. There it was the same sharp pain in Henry’s heart every time she mentioned you. He didn’t want her to even think about you, you were this sacred thing to him that he didn’t want her to ruin.

The woman grabbed his shirt and tore it to shreds. Henry’s jaw clenched as she took a hold of his blue shirt. He yanked it away from her before she could rip it into pieces. His dark curls fell over his head as she shoved him a few inches from where he was previously standing.

“ _She_  is my wife and you were nothing but a waste of time,” he said. That only angered the woman more as she thought Henry loved her. But materialistic affection and a few rounds on a sloppy bed weren’t love.

Henry put on his pants and took his wallet and watch from the bedside table and shoved it into his pocket. The woman grabbed the pair of Louboutin heels Henry bought her as a gift for her birthday a few months ago and swung them at him.

The six-inch heel only managed to give Henry a small scratch and a bruise in his cheekbone that would be sure to show up later. 

“Well, you’re shit in bed anyways!” She followed him out of her bedroom in her small apartment. “I don’t know how she fucking puts up with a piece of shit like you.” She threw a punch at his bare back, Henry stopped in his tracks and she froze still.

The woman instantly regretted throwing the punch as Henry turned around slowly with a hateful glare. Henry wasn’t violent and he would never raise his hand at a woman. He turned back around and exited the house.

“Erase my number will you?” He said before slamming the door shut. the woman fell to the floor and screamed in fury. She was going to get him back.

* * *

You waltzed around the room with your phone in hand, Sebastian’s face filling up the screen.

“Stop shaking the phone around, I’m getting dizzy.” You giggled and stopped moving around the room. 

“I’m sorry, I’m just so happy I finally get to get out of this hellhole while Henry’s out working late.” You laughed. Suddenly, Henry’s lame work excuse as he was sleeping over at his lover’s place didn’t bother you as much.

Sebastian’s gentle smile now became forced as he heard your husband’s name. You had met with Sebastian a couple of times throughout the week but never managed to talk about your husband and he preferred it that way. Sebastian wanted to forget his existence. 

The small guilt you had by seeing Sebastian behind Henry’s back was now almost completely gone. Now all that was left were fluttering butterflies in your stomach every time you got to see Sebastian. It had only been a couple of days since your first encounter and you felt like a teenager in love with her high school sweetheart. 

Your phone was always flooded with good morning and goodnight texts which weren’t used much since you texted almost all twenty-four hours. Sebastian got to the point of even sending you risky text messages during the middle of the night while your husband slept soundly beside you. 

You felt like life had a purpose again.

Sebastian took a look of your cleavage on the screen and a smug grin formed on his face.

‘I like your tank top.” He said. You gave him a playful glare.

“If you want me to go over sooner, you’re going to have to let me change.” You said, already knowing what was on his mind.

“Can you leave the camera on? I wanna see,” he said. Your jaw dropped in shock. “Sorry, I’m just really turned on.” He groaned.

“I’ll be over there in a bit, hold on.” You said. “Did Chris leave yet?” You asked.

“No, the son of a bitch is still here.” You saw Sebastian get up, from what seemed to be his bed and run to the bedroom door to open it, “Even though I paid him to leave me the apartment for the whole damn night,” Sebastian called out loudly to make sure Chris was listening to him.

“I’m going, I’m going! Just give me 20 minutes to pack my shit.” You heard Chris call out. Sebastian walked out in the hallway and saw Chris’s door creaked open. You couldn’t see much after that, you just heard Sebastian curse out loud at the same time as Chris and a woman scream could be heard in the background. “Close the fucking door!”

Sebastian ran back to his bedroom and locked himself in his walk-in closet. The screen on your phone now focused on Sebastian who’s face was bright red. 

“He wasn’t packing.” He said in a mono-toned voice.

“Oh my god,” You realized what Sebastian had walked into moments before. The look on his face let you know that image was going to be on his head for a while. “Well you know, I can warm up for you before I head on over there..”

Sebastian’s face quickly changed as he realized you had accepted his earlier offer of seeing you change. 

“You have to be patient with me because it’s my first time and I’m not sure how to do a striptease in front of a camera.” You padded barefoot to your bathroom and shut the door, placed the phone on the sink counter. 

“ _Shit_ ,” He muttered, “Your first strip on facetime, a few days ago you had the first car sex and office sex. Is there anything you have done?” He asked. 

“Don’t get all crazy with me,” You stepped away from the camera to make sure he had a full body view on his end. You turned sideways and pushed your bottom up, making a small pose on the tip of your toes. 

Sebastian rested his head against the wall of his closet and slowly sunk down slightly to grab his junk through his pants. 

“I want to make you crazy and show you all the fun ways you can have sex.” He smiled. You felt that sentence in your core and squeezed your thighs together, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Sebastian. 

You grabbed the hem of your tank top and threw it over your shoulder. You were left in your pink, velvet loungewear shorts and a black bra. Sebastian’s favorite. Sebastian groaned as he recognized the piece and you pulled the waistband of your short down to prove you had the matching set.

“Fuck-Fuck-Fuck.” He ran his hand through his bulge as he tried not to pull his cock right out and jack off. No, he wanted to go at the same pace you did. Your pink shorts were now at the bottom of your feet as you kicked them out from under you.

“You like what you see?” You asked. Sebastian slowly nodded and you noticed his arm slightly moving out of frame. You felt your panties get damp as you imagined what he was doing. “Take it out, it’s okay. Let’s warm up together.” You closed in on the frame as you got closer to the frontal camera, making sure to squeeze your breasts together as he took in the sight.

Sebastian unbuckled his belt and took his length in his hand as the other hand turned the phone around to show you his hard on. 

“Look at what you did to me,” he said. You licked your lips as you saw his stiff cock in his hand. He turned the camera back on him just in time to watch you unhook your bra and drop down to the floor. Your hands ran along your breasts as you took your time to show them off to him.

You took the phone from the counter and lowered it to your region as you pulled your panties down to give him a view.

“Darling, you’re drenched. Did my big cock make my girl wet?” He asked. You hummed in agreement. “Ruin your panties for me, sweetheart.” He ordered.

“Look at what you did to me.” You brought your fingers to your folds and gathered the slick between them, spreading your lips apart. Sebastian gripped his shaft tightly as he started taking shallow breaths, trying to calm down. 

“Pretend those fingers are mine darling, dip them inside your sweet hole.” He said. You did as you were told, moaning at the sensation of your walls closing in on your finger. “That’s it, good girl.”

Sebastian started to stroke himself as he watched you please yourself. Pre-cum accumulating on his tip as he saw you insert another finger. His pace quickened at the same time yours did.

“A-Are you close?” You asked, letting him know you were approaching your climax. Sebastian’s eyes fluttered shut and his grip on the phone tightened as his cock twitched for a small moment. Your palm pressed against your clit as Sebastian’s moans got louder. 

You were just about to find your release when you heard a car pull up on the driveway. Quickly you started to put your clothes back on. Sebastian opened his eyes and saw you scrambling around the bathroom, he immediately stopped his actions and heard Henry’s voice on the other end. 

The last thing he saw was you struggling to turn off the phone when Henry walked into the bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Henry stood at the entrance of the bathroom with hooded eyes and slouched shoulders. Your heart was still pounding against your chest as he stepped closer to you wrapped his arms around you. 

“I thought you were going to stay at the office or stay all night.” You said. Henry shook his head, rubbing his chin against your shoulder.

“I changed my mind and wanted to be here with you.” He pulled away to hold you at arm’s length. “Is that okay?” He asked softly. 

“That’s fine.” You nodded. “Only you’re going to have to wait for me to get out of the shower. I was about to jump in right now.”

A grin formed on Henry’s face, “you want me to join you?”

“I was hoping to get some alone time.” You admitted. “I had some pampering to do, try out my new lavender scented body wash.”

Henry took a step back, trying not to show the hurt on his face. He thought you were past the physical boundary you put on him the last couple of weeks. “Of course, take your time. I’ll be out in the bedroom.” He closed the door behind him leaving you alone in the bathroom.

You picked up the phone on the counter and started texting Sebastian that you were not going to be able to make it to his place.

Sebastian, still inside his walk-in closet, cursed under his breath after he saw your text. 

_Did he know you were on your phone?_

_No,_ you typed. _He seemed distracted by his own thoughts. Work must be hard for him right now. Want to meet up tomorrow?_

_There’s a great restaurant near the shop, I’ll send you the address. I’ll meet you there at noon. Bring an appetite._

Sebastian sent the text followed by directions to the place. He turned off his phone and rested his head against the wall. He looked down and realized he was still hanging brain. He cursed Henry for going home early and cursed him for losing his boner.

Sebastian’s phone screen lit up with a text from you. He opened it thinking it was in reference to lunch the following day. A horizontal image of your breasts appeared in full view. Your forearm pressing against your breasts just below the bra line bringing them up into the frame and just at the top of the picture you bit down on the bottom lip. Another text appeared with the words  _finish up for me_.

Sebastian smiled wide as he replied,  _will do_.

* * *

You wrapped a towel around your body before walking out of the bathroom. A shirtless Henry rested his back against the headboard of the bed as he flipped through the channels on the television. You grabbed your silk robe and slipped into it before joining your husband on the bed. 

Henry squinted blue eyes at the television as he changed the channels but the content was the last thing on his mind. He didn’t even notice you sliding into bed next to him until you grabbed the remote and took it away from him.

“What’s wrong?” You asked, putting a pause on the last show he selected. Henry looked down at his hands on his lap in silence.

“I want to straighten things out.” He lifted his head to look at you. “I want us to move past the issues and problems we’ve had lately. I want to fix our marriage.”

You felt a huge knot in your throat. 

“I want us to go on a second honeymoon.” Henry took your hand in his. “So any destination, you name it. We’ll go there for as long as you want.”

“Henry, I don’t know-” You immediately thought of being away from Sebastian during the trip. 

“More than one destination, a trip through Europe. We can make a quick stop in England to see my family.” Henry suggested as if he were making a better deal. His soft lips were formed into a soft smile as he awaited your response.  

“We don’t have to travel all over Europe to visit your parents,” You said. “Do you miss your family?”

“You are my family.” He wrapped his hand around yours and brought it to his lips to kiss the back of your hand. 

“I meant your parents.” You corrected. Henry lowered his gaze down to the bed. “What’s bothering you, Henry?”

“I’ve pushed them away as much as I’ve pushed you.” He mumbled. “Remember when they called nearly every day after they returned home from the wedding?”

You lay down sideways, propping your elbow on the bed and resting your head on your hand.

“Yes, they wanted to see if we loved their present.” You recalled. “They wanted to see how their little boy was doing as a new husband.”

“They said that but in reality, they were making sure you didn’t think marrying me was a big mistake.” he slid down the headboard to mirror your position on the bed, coming face-to-face with you.

“Why would they think that?” You asked.

“My parents know me better than I know myself. They knew I would end up burying myself in work the way I did back home.”

“And that’s exactly what happened,” You said. 

“Do you regret marrying me?” He asked. You felt your heart stop at the question.

“No,” you said, without a single doubt in your mind. “A trip with your parents sounds amazing.” Henry smiled and leaned in to kiss you. But Henry had never kissed you like this before.

This kiss was softer than any other, his lips lightly tugged on your bottom lip. His long eyelashes rested on the skin under eyes. You closed your eyes, expecting him to open his any second. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck and enjoyed the kiss. You lost track of time and how long you were in each other’s arms. Henry finally pulled away, keeping his eyes closed and pressed his forehead against yours. 

You felt his hands start to wander further down your body, under the sheets.

“Henry-” You were ready to reject him but he hushed you.

“Shh. I’m not asking you to do anything. I just want to lie here and hold you.” He said. You nodded, letting his arms circle around your waist as he pulled you closer to him. 

This was the first night you made physical contact with Henry in a while, usually, you were curled up on the further side of the bed while he did the same on the other end of the bed. It was also the first night you slept soundly in months.

* * *

You lied down on the blue mat on the dark hardwood floor of the studio. Inhaling and exhaling slowly.

_“Feel your body melting into the mat.”_

You nearly cringed at the yoga instructors phrase. You regretted sneaking out of the house while Henry slept to avoid any awkward conversations after last night. You needed space and time to think without your husband’s presence. You decided on re-joining the yoga class you had previously signed up for and hated. Only you still hated it. 

“This is ridiculous.” A woman muttered. You turned your head to the side to see Ben’s wife just arriving and placing her mat next to yours. “What did I miss?” She asked.

A woman a few mats over shushed her angrily. 

“Not much,” You whispered.

She lay down on the mat and relaxed her body. The yoga instructor began to walk around in between the mats and telling everyone to close their eyes and find their “inner peace”.

“Nice to see you around here. Is this your first time?” She whispered a little too loudly. 

“Second really, the first time was a couple months ago when Henry and I first moved here.”  You answered.

“What made you come here?” She asked.

 _Find my inner peace,_  you were about to say until the yoga instructor snapped.

“Ladies in the back, I’m going to have to ask you to leave if you don’t keep quiet. Everyone is trying to find their  _inner peace._ ” The yoga instructor said. 

The both of you muttered a small “sorry” in unison before she went back to continue instructing the class. 

Time passed by and the instructor dismissed the class after finishing the session. Ben’s wife stood nearby as you rolled up the small mat and tucked it under your arm

“How’s Sebastian?” She asked. 

Your inner peace just flew out the window. Your heart began to race as you remembered him.

“He’s fine.” You felt a pinch of guilt in your stomach as you remembered telling Henry you didn’t regret marrying him last night after the many times you took off your wedding ring when you spent time with Sebastian.

“I’m really sorry we ruined the night for you yesterday.” She shot you an apologetic look. You shook your head.

“It’s alright, I’m meeting him for lunch right now.” You said. She had a big smile on her face. 

“He really likes you. I can tell. Chris has been telling me how much Sebastian has changed since you two met and it’s a totally different Seb. And he meant it in a good way.” She added. 

“I’m really happy with him too.” You said. But she saw a certain look in your eye.

“What’s wrong?” She asked. You looked around as people started to leave the studio. You nudged her to leave the room and join you in the locker room outside in the hallway.

You walked in, quickly checking the changing room stalls before leaning against the lockers by the wall.

“Henry’s been acting different,” You said. “He’s acting all sweet, last night he suggested we go on a second honeymoon.”

“Oh honey, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up that day during dinner.” She placed her hand on your arm. “Do you need help convincing him not to?”

“No, I actually like the idea.” You said, “He wants to go see his parents and I think that might help him get his mind off of things and work things out. It will help him stay away from her too-”

“Her? Henry’s seeing someone?” She asked. You nodded. "Sweetheart.” She wrapped her arms around you and pulled you in for a hug.

You embraced each other for a few seconds before breaking the hug. 

“Well, no you don’t have to worry about feeling guilty.” She laughed. “I’m sorry, that was too soon.”

You didn’t bother saying anything, it was because you did feel guilty. You felt guilty trying to get back at Henry only to have him suddenly want to fix everything. If only you had waited for him to change his mind.

“Did you-” Your face had guilty written all over it and she saw it. “No, no. You want to fix your marriage too? What about Sebastian?” The woman in front of you now looked at you with a horrified look. 

“I don’t know. I realized it last night after Henry and I talked. ” You felt tears start to form in your eyes. 

“You have to talk to Sebastian and explain everything.”

* * *

You sat on a table on the outdoor patio of the restaurant, fixed the sunglasses on your face repeatedly and finished the glass of water on the table as you waited for Sebastian to arrive. You were already on your second glass when you saw Sebastian park his car on the other side of the street, jog across the street and walk through the small, fenced entrance to reach your table.

“Hey, sweetheart.” He bent down and kissed you before taking a seat across from you.

“Hi,” You replied softly. 

Sebastian grabbed the menu and started going through it, you didn’t bother picking yours up. You quietly observed him flipping through the pages as he decided what to order.

“The pasta looks really good.” Sebastian placed his menu down, only to see you sitting across from him with your hands on your lap, menu untouched. “Are you hungry?”

“Not really.” You said. Sebastian gave you a playful glare. 

“Are we going to fight over the bill again?” He asked. You smiled as you remembered one of the first dates Sebastian took you on was him trying to pay the enormous bill of a luxurious restaurant downtown. 

“No,” You said. 

“Is something wrong?” He asked now in a worried tone. 

“Sebastian, relax.” You said, mentally telling yourself the same. “Pick what you’re going to eat, I’ll grab a few bites out of your plate don’t worry.”

Sebastian seemed to relax a little more, the waiter walked over and took your order. After he left the two of you alone, Sebastian grabbed your hands and wrapped his around yours on the table.

“So last night was ruined.” He broke the minute-long silence. You giggled at the awkward encounter you had last night through the phone. “I wanted to thank you for the pictures.”

“You’re welcome.” You smiled, his thumb starting to rub circles on the back of your hand.

“I wanted to send you some too but I thought I would blow things off with you and…” Sebastian hated saying Henry’s name. You shrugged.

“It’s alright, he didn’t see anything.” You said. 

“I was thinking maybe after lunch we could stop by quickly at the apartment,” he said.

“Actually I wanted to talk to you about something.” You said. 

“So do I.” He said, straightening up his body posture and a big smile formed on his face. “But you go first.”

“No, you should. It sounds like you really want to tell me.” You smiled. Sebastian cleared his throat and looked deep into your eyes.

“I think I found out where my nephew is.” He said. You gasped, your jaw dropping.

“That’s great news!” You cheered. 

“I’m going to need to work hard and get enough money to hire lawyers. I talked to a few of them, they’re pricey but they might be able to give me custody if we have enough dirt.”

“You need a private investigator.” You guessed. Sebastian frowned and nodded.

“Think you can refer me to a couple of your neighbors.” He smiled.

“How about I pay the lawyers and the private investigator.” You suggested. Sebastian immediately shook his head.

“Come on, please. I want to help. You know money isn’t an issue for me.” You said. “Let me help.”

“I can’t, babe. I have to do this on my own.” He squeezed your hands. 

The waiter walked back over and set down the plate in front of Sebastian.

“I’ll accept, but only if I pay you back every penny.” He said.

“Deal,” You held your hand out for him to shake in agreement. 

“So what did you want to tell me?” He twisted his fork in the pasta before bringing it up to his mouth for a bite.

Not wanting to take his happiness away you leaned in and whispered.

“Once you finish. I really want to go to your apartment.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Thank you,” You said, taking a glass. The waiter nodded and walked in the opposite direction. Henry’s hand tightened around your body, giving you a light squeeze on the side. 

“You look beautiful tonight, love,” Henry leaned down to give you a small kiss on the cheek as you took a sip of your drink.

"I heard you the first hundred times, Henry," You said. Henry started complimenting you at home when you were getting dressed. Then again when you were applying makeup and another time in the car. You turned to give him a small smile before turning your head to scan the room.

"And you need to hear the next hundred times too, darling." Henry whispered in your ear and eyed the dance floor. "Shall we dance?"

"Um," you pondered. Your eyes met with a pair of blue eyes across the room at the bar. 

Sebastian gave you a small smile as he slightly lifted his drink toward you. You smiled back, your eyes scanning him from head to toe as he wore an all black suit. 

"Honey?" Henry tried to follow your gaze to see what had you frozen in place. You shifted your eyes back to him at the same time Sebastian turned around and faced away from Henry. 

"How about we take a seat first. We have to excuse ourselves with Henry for arriving so late." You said.

"Let's go find a table and I'll find him." Henry held his arm out for you to intertwine your arm through his. He led you through the ballroom finding an empty table.

Two empty chairs were already reserved for the both of you by your neighbors. They waved their hands over their heads and called you over. You had met the women before at Ben's opening of the country club.

"Henry, how are you?" The men stood up, shaking Henry's hand and giving him a pat on the back.

"Mrs. Cavill." They greeted you. As much as you enjoyed being called that for the first months of your marriage, you got tired of it. You felt much a stranger now as you were when Henry first introduced them to you.

"Good evening." You gave them the warmest smile you could after taking your seat. Small talk started, Henry sat next to you, with his hand intertwined with yours, resting on the dress fabric on your thigh. You tried to keep up but you couldn't, your mind was wandering looking for Sebastian.

A smile crept on your face as you recalled the events from the day before.

Sebastian had driven you to his apartment where you both had various steamy encounters. You had completely forgotten the lunch was specifically set up to talk to him about your situation with Henry. There was something about Sebastian that made you forget everything. When you were with him it was like there was only you and him in the world.

"Love," Henry called out your name. You were brought back to reality and saw everyone looking at you with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry. What was the question?" You asked. Henry smiled, leaning over to kiss you on the cheek.

"Please excuse her, she's probably thinking of all the jetlag she'll have to endure when we go visit my parents." Henry gave your thigh a gentle squeeze with his free hand.

"Yes, I don't think I will ever get used to the time difference." You laughed along with them. Sebastian was still sitting at the bar a few tables over. He wasn't able to hear the conversation but watched Henry being affectionate with you.

Sebastian turned to the bartender and ordered another shot of tequila. You saw him take it angrily.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll go touch up my makeup in the restroom." You shot a look at Sebastian as you stood up. Sebastian set his drink down and waited until you walked out of the doors before he followed you.

The faint click of your heels echoed through the corridor. You found a small rotunda at the end of the hall, away from all the guests. Sebastian walked in, eyelids hung slightly lower than normal, with a wide grin on his face.

"You look incredible tonight." Sebastian walked towards you, making you take two steps back until you hit the wall.

"Seb-" You were interrupted by Sebastian, shushing you as he got closer to your lips. You could hear the slow sound of your lips sliding against each other after every kiss.

"If you knew all the things I want to do to you right now, right here." Sebastian's hand reached for your thigh, hooking your leg around him. He lifted you up in his arms and was about to do the hook your other leg when you pushed him away.

"We're playing with fire, Sebastian. Anyone could walk in and see us."

"You should be used to playing with fire. You’ve been doing that for a while now.” Sebastian was clearly bothered. You crossed your arms and rolled your eyes.

"I saw you at the bar looking pissed off. What’s going on?"

"Jealousy, darling. I am jealous he gets to have his hands all over you in front of everyone and I have to pretend I didn't have you gripping my bedsheets last night." Sebastian clarified. Your breath got caught in your throat.

"You've clearly had way too many drinks. Henry is my husband and you know we can't be seen together," you whispered. "Maybe you should go home."

"No," Sebastian clenched his jaw. He turned around as if he were to walk away but came back to you. "I am staying to keeping my eye on him."

"Seb, please." You begged him.

Sebastian walked out without saying a word. You followed behind, your heels limiting your speed as Sebastian stormed back into the ballroom.

With a forced smile on your face you walked back to the table and found Henry sitting alone with a small boy.

"Hi," You looked down at the child taking your seat.

"Richard, this is my wife. My love, this is Richard. His father is one of our dearest clients." Henry introduced you.

You knelt down to be at eye-level with the boy.

"Nice to meet you, Richard." You held your hand out to shake his. “How old are you?”

“I’m six.” The boy answered. A small silence followed. 

The boy looked at you with glossy eyes. This didn't go unnoticed by Henry who tilted his head to the side to meet the young boy's gaze.

"She's really pretty, isn't she?" Henry said. The boy smiled and nodded.

"Why thank you. I think you're a handsome boy and must I say that is a very nice suit." You tapped the small tie around his neck. Henry patted his lap and told Richard to move out of your seat to which he rapidly complied.

"Children are forbidden to run around and play. Ricky here is bored out of his mind. " Henry playfully pouted as the boy on his lap nodded. Henry leaned in the boy’s ear and whispered something. The boy jumped off his lap and stood in front of you. 

“Would you like to dance Mrs. Cavill?” He held his hand out. You loudly ‘awwed’.

“I would love to.” You took his hand and led him to the dancefloor. 

The boy held on to you as he tried to mimic the other couples dancing nearby. Your heels made it nearly impossible for him to hold you properly so you bent down and picked him up and spun around with him. The young boy smiled.

A few songs had passed when you looked around and spotted Sebastian a few feet away. He swaying to the music as he had a hands on a woman's hips. Your jaw dropped.

He shot you a quick, cold glance before turning back to the woman and smiling down at her. He must have said something under his breath since she threw her head back and let out a laugh. Her hands were placed on his chest as he pulled her in closer.

You turned around, trying to hold back tears in your eyes. You took a deep breath, you couldn’t be jealous. He had his right to dance with someone tonight. he couldn’t just sit alone all night. But he could have. This wasn’t like him.

"Can I have a dance?" Henry approached you with a smile. He held his hand out for you to take it. You pulled him in for an awkward dance with the boy inyour arms between you. Henry pulled a small packet of playing cards from his inside pocket and handed it to him.

“Ricky, I went to purchase this from the club shop, get some friends together and play ‘go fish’.” Henry said. Ricky took the playing cards and you set him down. 

“I had fun dancing with you.” You said. Ricky muttered a small ‘me too’ before walking quickly to a few other kids, around Ricky’s age, sitting at the tables also bored out of their mind. 

“Do you remember this song?” Henry took your hand and placed another on your waist. You looked over at the live band that started playing a different melody.

“Which song-Oh. It’s Sinatra.” You recognized the song.

“The song we choose for our first dance.” His words brought back a wave of memories as he held you the same way nearly a year ago. 

Your big, white dress was a bit uncomfortable and your heels hurt at that point in the night that you wanted to cry. But Henry holding you, looking into your eyes made the pain go away. 

“Did you ask them to play it?” You said. Henry looked away, trying not to look guilty. You playfully glared at him. Henry let out a small chickle before he cleared his throat and changed his tone to a more serious one. 

“I feel like we have distanced ourselves from each other these past few months,” You looked down and away from him. Henry placed a finger under your chin and tilted your face up to look at him. “Hey, no. Don’t feel sad, please. It’s the last thing I want you to be.”

Over Henry’s shoulder, you saw Sebastian and his friend behind Henry about a foot away.

“I want to talk about our upcoming trip to England. I booked the tickets last night-” Henry said, Sebastian nearly froze in place.

“Henry, I really don’t want to talk about it now.” You interrupted him before he would say anything more. Henry shook his head.

“No, what I am about to tell you is important. I want this to be a fresh start for us, as I mentioned the other night we were in bed together, because,”

 _Please stop_. You thought and closed your eyes for a brief moment in defeat. Although Sebastian was looking away, his clenched jaw let you know he overheard the last part.

“... I want us to be parents. I came back from the shop and saw you dancing with Ricky. I couldn’t help bit imagine you dancing with  _our_  son.” Henry’s eyes scanned your face for your reaction. 

“ _Parents_?” You said almost inaudibly. Henry nodded. 

“We can get started with the baby making after our trip. Or  _during_  our trip. Maybe even tonight-”

“Henry!” You looked around, embarassed, to see if anyone else was hearing Henry’s proposal. No one overheard, except Sebastian. 

“I’m sorry. I’m getting too excited over you with a swollen belly. What do you say?” Henry waited anxiously for your answer. You looked over Henry’s shoulder and saw Sebastian waiting for it too.

“I-I,” You struggled to say something, anything, but you couldn’t. Henry pulled you in for a kiss, his lips slowly and passionately moving against yours.

You pulled away and saw Sebastian’s face bright red as he broke unexpectedly from his dance partner and stormed off. You wanted to run after him, but you couldn’t. Not when Henry was holding you so tightly against him. In that moment, the unbreakable grip Henry had on you symbolized much more than you realized.


End file.
